Weekend
by mdchica83
Summary: Catherine and Vincent spend the weekend together following a brutal murder case.
1. Chapter 1

_After the angst of the past few episodes, I needed to create some romance for these two. This story follow Sleepless Nights. Reviews are welcome and much appreciated. Thanks. Enjoy._

* * *

She could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Her case was over. The murderer was in handcuffs, soon to be locked away for life. Catherine rubbed her temples as she walked out of the precinct. The past month had been extremely stressful. A fifteen year old girl had been found dead in an alleyway. She had been beaten and her body mutilated. The case riled the entire city and frightened many parents. The killer turned out to be a teacher at the school the girl attended. He had a sick fascination with her and snapped when she rejected him. Catherine didn't think she'd ever get the disturbing image of him once he let his true nature show. Pure insanity.

Now that the case was closed, Catherine had a free weekend. Joe told her and Tess to take the weekend off; they more than earned it. Both had quickly packed up and headed out, promising to meet up for coffee Monday morning. Tess was probably going to pass out in her bed and sleep.

The idea of her bed made Catherine smile. The past few nights, Vincent stayed with her. Though she had been too tired to do much of anything, he held her in his arms, while she discussed her theories about the murder case. She shed more than a few tears for the loss of such a young girl and the brutal manner in which she was killed. During those moments he just held her, rubbing her back, reassuring her without words that he was there for her.

Vincent got her through this case intact. She would have worked herself even more ragged if she didn't know he was at home waiting for her. She managed to drag herself away from her desk with thoughts of him and his strong arms.

She planned to thank him. A wicked smile lit up her face as she walked to her car. Catherine recalled her promise to herself a couple of weeks ago. It had been the morning after they both confessed their love. She watched him from the comfort of his bed while he pulled on a pair of sweat pants. She recalled wanting to lock them both in the room for the weekend so that she could make him tremble and cry in pleasure.

Catherine slid into her car and started the engine. She carefully merged with traffic and began making plans for the weekend. Her sister would be gone for the weekend. They would have the entire apartment to themselves. The refrigerator was stocked with food so there would be no need to go out.

After the hell and stress of the past month, she was finally going to indulge in the naughty fantasies she had dreamed up. They all starred Vincent!


	2. Chapter 2

_I wanted to have this chapter up much sooner, but life happened. I'm already working on the next, so it should be up soon. Thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and follows. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

A black duffel bag lay open on a rumpled bed, a couple of black t-shirts tossed inside. The owner of the bag was sitting next to it, holding a pair of folded jeans in his hands. His mind was far away. He recalled the kiss he had that morning. Sweet. Tender. With a hint of teasing thrown in. His hands tightened on the pants because he couldn't stop his mind from wandering to the pleasurable hours he'd be spending with her.

Vincent dropped the jeans into the duffel bag and checked the time on his watch. He still had an hour until Catherine wanted him at her apartment. She called him earlier and told him to pack a bag for the weekend. Her case was finally closed and she wanted to spend some uninterrupted time with him. She wouldn't tell him what she had planned, just that he would enjoy it.

He knew what he would enjoy and he had a feeling she had the same idea. At least, he hoped she did. After gorging himself on her for the past three months, a few nights without felt like starvation. If she had the same thoughts as him, then tonight was going to be a feast.

He checked his watch again and groaned. Only two minutes had passed. He was eager to leave and see her. She told him they arrested the man responsible for the death of the fifteen year old girl. It hurt him to watch how upset the case made her. Watching her cry and being unable to do anything to stop the tears, had torn him up inside.

Vincent busied himself with cleaning a few dishes in the kitchen sink and wiping down the counters. His duffel bag was by the door, ready for him to grab as soon as it was time for him to leave. Which, looking at his watch after he was finished, was in five minutes. He wanted to stop and buy Catherine flowers along the way.

Entering the bathroom, Vincent grabbed his comb and ran it through his hair one more time. He lifted his arms to do the standard armpit check. Even though he took a shower, he figured it was best to be sure he didn't stink. After he was sure he wouldn't knock Cat out with any body odor, he grabbed his duffel bag and headed out.

**Catherine POV**

Catherine looked at the setup in her bedroom. The lights were dimmed, a few cinnamon scented candles were lit and new red sheets were on the bed. Her blanket was pulled back, to allow for easier access. She even had a couple of black scarves on the floor next to the bed.

She wanted this weekend to be about the two of them. She didn't want the outside world to intrude. Just two days of Catherine and Vincent.

She glanced at the time on her phone and saw he should be arriving soon. Butterflies settled in her stomach. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers. On her way home earlier, she stopped at a local liquor store and stocked up on a few beers and two bottles of wine. The cashier probably thought she was a lush.

Catherine opened one of the beers and took a long sip from the bottle. The beer helped settle a couple of the butterflies in her stomach, though not all of them. She had plans for her and Vincent tonight. Plans that involved those black scarves next to her bed and the two bottles of wine.

She was attempting to not chicken out. She took another swig of the beer and started pacing. She'd had vanilla sex with her few sexual partners before Vincent. Guys who weren't too adventurous when it came to bedroom activities. Vincent didn't have that problem. He was like a teacher and she his eager student, memorizing every kiss and touch. Now she wanted to take those lessons and put them to use. She wanted to strip him of his shirt, reveal his broad chest and admire his beauty. She wanted to come together until where she began and he ended blurred.

Catherine set down her beer and walked back to her bedroom. She wanted to make sure everything was in place. Just as she walked in, she heard the tap at her window. A thrill of delight shot through her body as she looked over and saw Vincent.

He was here!


	3. Chapter 3

_Once again, thank you for you reviews. I delight in them. Here is your Valentine's Day gift, a new chapter! Here's hoping for an actual kiss between Catherine and Vincent tonight on BATB._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Beauty and the Beast_

* * *

Vincent dropped his duffel bag to the ground as soon as he climbed through Catherine's bedroom window. She immediately threw her arms around him as he straightened up. Sensing that she needed him, he closed his arms tightly around her.

"I'm so glad you're here Vincent."

He rubbed his hands up and down her back. "I couldn't resist the invitation." That elicited a small chuckle from her.

"How are you Catherine?"

She brought her head up from his shoulder and gazed into his eyes. "Better than yesterday."

He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. Looking into her eyes, he felt a leap in the vicinity of his heart. He loved her so much and was glad this case was finally over.

"I love you," he said and stepped back to look around the room. He took in a deep breath, and took in the scent of her and cinnamon.

"You have plans tonight?" he teased.

She smiled up at him. "I invited a man over tonight and intend to have my way with him."

"Really? And what do you plan to do?"

She grabbed ahold of one of his hands and brought it up to her lips. She gave a light nip to his index finger and slowly slid it into her mouth. She moaned as she brought his finger out of her mouth.

"I plan to do a lot."

Vincent's body hardened at the first penetration of his finger in her mouth. He could imagine her using that talented mouth in other places. Places that would make him burn and lose control.

Attempting to sound nonchalant, but failing, he said, "That's one lucky guy."

"Yes he is."

She turned and walked away from him, causing his eyes to drop down to the sensual sway of her hips. He wanted to push her against the wall, strip her of her pants and underwear, and take her. But he could tell she had something in mind tonight, so he decided to not give in to his urge and let her lead the way. In the end, he'd be making love to her.

**Catherine POV**

Catherine's heart was racing as she walked away from Vincent. She had to exercise a great amount of self-control to keep herself from just pushing him on the bed and climbing on top of him. He was so sexy in black. When he looked at her, eyes dark with want, her knees always went weak.

She went into the kitchen to grab one of the bottles of wine from the refrigerator. She didn't bother getting a wine glass since she had every intention of drinking the wine from Vincent. While he was tied to her bed by the black scarves.

"No glasses to drink out of?" Vincent asked from behind her.

She jumped , startled. She turned to him with a smile on her face. "I thought we'd try the wine a different way."

He walked over to her and stopped in front of her. "How?"

"I pour it on you and lick it off."

His jaw clenched, sending a thrill through her.

"You're going to torture me tonight?"

She chuckled and nodded her head. "Yes, but you'll survive and be happy."

She grabbed his hand and walked with him back to her room. Once inside, she dropped his hand and shut the door. Since her sister was already gone for the weekend, she didn't need to bother locking the door. She turned and faced Vincent.

"You're always taking such good care of me," she told him. "I want to show how much I appreciate you."

She walked up to him and placed a kiss on the pulse at his neck. "Take off your shirt."

Stepping back, she set down the wine bottle and waited for him to strip his shirt off. He grabbed ahold of his shirt and brought it up slowly, revealing his enticing abs and addictive chest. She never got tired of looking at him. He had such a wonderful body. His abs were clearly defined and his chest was broad.

He dropped his shirt to the floor and looked over at her. She licked her lips as she ran her gaze over him. His arms, which always comforted her, were her favorite view of him.

Her voice was husky as she said, "Now you pants."

She watched with hungry glee as he brought his hands to his pants and unbuttoned them. He then unzipped his jeans and pushed them down. Her eyes widened as she saw he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"See something you like?" Vincent asked, his voice strained.

Catherine forced her eyes up until she was once again looking into his eyes. There was a glow to his eyes, which she knew meant his control was gone.

She gestured to the bed. "To the bed. Lay down."

He made his way over to her bed and laid down. He was such a large man. There was so much of him to explore.

Catherine finally moved, walking over to the side of the bed, where the black scarves lay. She bent and picked them up.

"Like I said earlier, I want to show you how much I appreciate you. Part of that appreciation involves me tying you to the bed."

Vincent took in a deep breath. "Cat, I'm ready to explode."

"Mmm...I hope so." Her own desire was increasing. His cock was standing at attention, ready for her.

"But before we get to the really good stuff, I want to explore you. Bring your hands to the headboard."

She could tell Vincent was slightly reluctant. Hesitant only because he was ready to be inside of her. He brought his hands to the headboard. She leaned over him, her covered breasts in his face. The heat of his breath caused her nipples to pucker inside her bra. She quickly tied his hands to the headboard then looked down at him. His eyes were fixed on her breasts.

Smiling, she stepped away from the bed to see her handiwork. He looked delicious laying on her bed, hands secured by the headboard. His body already glistened with sweat. She retrieved the wine bottle and came back over to him. She twisted the top off and took a sip. She was on fire and wanted to impale herself on him.

But she didn't. She had plans. It was time for her to show Vincent how much she appreciated how well he took care of her.


	4. Chapter 4

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The next probably won't be up until next weekend. I'm starting a temp job that's almost two hours away. I won't have anytime to write on the weekdays. This chapter does include smut, just to warn some readers. Thank you so much for the reviews. They are much appreciated. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer : I do not own Beauty and the Beast

* * *

Vincent knew he could break himself free from the black scarves. Even though he could do it, he chose not to. The wicked look in Catherine's eyes stopped him from taking command. She looked pleased with herself and seemed to be enjoying his tied down position. He had to admit, he had a few fantasies along this line. However, his involved Catherine and her handcuffs.

Catherine took a swig from the wine bottle, then set it on the nightstand next to her bed. She smiled and leaned down over him. Pressing her lips to his, he felt a tiny trickle of the wine leak from her mouth into his. He opened his mouth and she took the opportunity caress his tongue with hers. He quickly swallowed the delicious wine that poured into his mouth and moaned. She tasted good.

Leaning back up, she brought her hands to her shirt and began unbuttoning it.

"I bought something for you," she told him as each button revealed more and more of her soft skin. "It's red and made of lace."

"You're killing me Cat," he growled. His eyes remained glued on her shirt as her nimble fingers revealed the red bra she was wearing underneath. He loved her in red. He wanted to reach up, tear off the shirt and cup her breasts through the bra.

Dropping the shirt to the floor, she grabbed the wine bottle again. She came over to him and settled herself atop him. He let out a low growl at the feel of her. He could feel the heat emanating from her. He wanted nothing more than to grab her, flip her over and pound into her.

"Now Vincent," she teased, "things are about to get a little hot. Remember, keep your hands tied."

**Catherine POV**

Catherine was enjoying herself immensely. Vincent was pass his breaking point and she had barely touched him. She grinded her pelvis into his and watched him throw his head back in ecstasy. If she wasn't careful, she'd come before she even had the chance to drink wine from him.

Tilting the bottle slightly, she allowed some of the wine to dribble onto his chest. Vincent hissed and pulled at his restraints. She leaned forward and licked the wine off his chest. She could feel his heart speed up underneath her tongue. Taking a swig from the bottle, she pressed her lips to one of his nipples and let some of the wine slip from her mouth. He moaned as she flicked her tongue against him. She repeated the same action on his other nipple.

Looking up, she saw that Vincent had his eyes closed and his jaw was clenched as he tried to keep himself from breaking free. Catherine poured a little wine on his abs and quickly bent down to capture the flowing wine. She pressed kisses on each abdominal muscle and traced the indent of each muscle with her tongue.

"Wine tastes delicious off of you Vince," she told him.

The only response he gave was a mmm. She took a little nip at his side and felt him jump. Chuckling, she took another sip of wine and set the bottle on the floor next to her. She slid her body down his until her face was aligned with his cock. Vincent's breathing became more erratic when he realized what she was going to do.

Catherine leaned forward and engulfed him in her mouth. Vincent let out a loud groan and tugged at his restraints. She kept the wine in her mouth as she bathed his cock with her tongue. While holding him in her mouth, she hummed slightly, causing the wine to bubble and Vincent to let out a shout of pleasure. He pushed himself deeper into her and she welcomed him with relish. Swallowing the wine, she began bobbing her head up and down his hard shaft. He tasted delicious.

She grew hotter listening to his moans, sharp intakes of breath and curses. She wasn't sure how much more teasing she could take. She was turning herself on as much as she was him.

She looked up and saw him looking down at her. Her stomach jumped at the sight of him watching her pleasure him with her mouth. Locking eyes with him, she gripped his cock and licked him up and down. His eyes went wide and glowed. She ran her tongue along the tip of him and took him into her mouth.

The muscles in Vincent's arms bunched as he pulled at the restraints. Without much effort, he broke free. With his animal like swiftness, he had her underneath him before she had a chance to form a thought. In the next instant, he stripped her of her pants and panties and filled her in one smooth motion.

_Yes!_ This is what she wanted. The feel of him inside her, taking her, filling her. **This** is what she needed. The past weeks of anger and sadness washed away with the feel of him. He leaned down and crushed his mouth to hers as his body continued to torture hers. Torturing her the way she wanted to torture him.

She wrapped her legs around him and took him deeper. He broke their kiss and began trailing kisses across her cheek and to her neck. At the height of their lovemaking, he bit her neck and sent her tumbling over the edge. She fell into a sea of pleasure so intense, she wasn't sure if she'd survive.

A couple of seconds after she fell, Vincent tumbled over the edge with her. She felt him tense and then let out a low and long growl as his body found the release it craved. They held each other as their bodies came down from the high they experienced from being together.

"You okay?" Vincent asked. His head was resting on her shoulder.

She ran a hand through his damp hair. "I passed okay awhile okay."

He chuckled and placed a kiss on her neck. "Good to know." He paused for a moment before adding, "I love you."

She smiled and thought to herself, life couldn't get any better. "I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh my, what a kiss between Vincent and Catherine this past week on BATB. From the previews, perhaps something more will happen. Thank you for your reviews. I truly enjoy reading them._

* * *

The smell of bacon awoke Catherine Saturday morning. Inch by inch, her mind made its way out of its dream state until her eyes opened and she was greeted by the sun. For a moment, she was confused, her mind still with the dream she just left behind. In it, she and Vincent were married and expecting twins. They had been discussing baby names when the bacon woke her up. He had been sitting behind her, rubbing her large belly. What she remembered most was the feeling of peace. No Muirfield or dead bodies to haunt their days. Though she tried not to think about it, her heart longed for that dream to come true.

Stretching, she took in a deep breath causing a smile broke over her face. Vincent was cooking for her. His food was an opportunity not to be missed. She jumped out of bed and located his shirt on the floor and slipped it over her head. It covered all the important parts and carried his scent. She brought the sleeve up to her nose and took a deep breath. _Damn he smells good_.

She made her way out of her bedroom and into the living room. She got her first look at Vincent that morning. He stood at the stove, fixing breakfast, in the same pants he wore last night. His chest was bare and his hair was a mess. She sighed, so in love with him.

"Good morning," she said as she walked into the kitchen. She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Breakfast smells great."

He reached down and covered her hands with his own. "I was going to surprise you in bed."

She kissed his back. "I'll go back to bed and pretend to be surprised."

He laughed as he brought one of her hands up to his chest. "You don't have to do that. I like you where you are."

She sighed and rested her head on his back. There was something soothing about listening to the steady in and out of his breaths. It was her way of knowing he was really with her, not a figment of her imagination.

Vincent continued to cook, one handed. He scrambled eggs, turned bacon and flipped pancakes. He still held her hand to his chest. She caressed his stomach with her free hand. His skin was so smooth and warm. She loved running her hands over him, feeling the hardness of his muscles and the smoothness of his skin.

Placing another kiss on his back, she gradually lowered her hand until she came in contact with the bulge in his pants. He tensed slightly, but didn't stop her exploration. Instead he grabbed two plates and began placing the food on them. She caressed him through his jeans and felt him growing bigger, second by second. His breathing became choppy and his grip on her hand tightened. Emboldened, she increased the pressure of her caress. He dropped the forks he had just grabbed and let out a low curse.

"Are you okay Vincent?" she teased. "You seem a little tense."

He sucked in his breath when he felt her unzip his pants. He gripped the counter with his free hand hard. Her hand delved into his pants and pulled him free. Vincent moaned at the sensation of her hands wrapped around his hard cock.

"Turn around," she told him.

He dropped her hand and turned until he was facing her. Catherine leaned up and crushed her mouth to his. His breath tasted like mint and...chocolate! She broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes. While holding his gaze, she dropped to her knees and took his hardened cock into her mouth. She moaned at the feel of him in her mouth. Gripping the base of his cock, she began sliding him in and out of her mouth at a fast pace.

In no time at all, Vincent let out a cry of ecstasy as he came. Catherine stayed with him through his orgasm. Once he slumped back against the counter, she released him and stood up. He looked at her, a look of contentment on his face. She smiled and licked her lips.

"You taste wonderful."

He moaned. "Whatever made you do that, remind me to do it again."

She chuckled and grabbed a plate from the counter. She settled at the table and dug into her breakfast. Vincent joined her a minute later and ate his food with gusto. A slight smirk appeared on her face.

"I was thinking we could go to that little theater around the corner and watch one of those bad films they love to play."

Vincent chewed the rest of his food before replying. "So we're actually venturing outside your apartment this weekend?"

Her eyes twinkled. "Yes."

Standing up from the table she cleared both of their plates from the table and set them in the sink. Rinsing them, she watched as Vincent grabbed something from his duffel bag before heading down the hallway. Her heart rate kicked up a notch. The dishes could wait for later. She had a shower to take with her delectable boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter is short and to the point. It's all smut. I cannot wait for the upcoming episodes of BATB. Missed it last week. Enjoy!_

* * *

Setting the water to scalding hot, Vincent stripped out of his pants and stepped into the shower. He stood underneath the shower head, tilting his head back to allow the water to run down his face. He slicked his hair back with his hands and grabbed the bar of soap Catherine kept for him.

While soaping his chest, he thought of the morning treat she gave him. She was always surprising him with new and interesting places to enjoy one another. The backseat of her car. The entryway of his warehouse. The hood of her car. Against the wall. On the couch. On the floor. Their first taste of one another set off a need that never seemed to be sated. He always craved the taste of her.

Suds clung to his body he continued to wash himself. His mind drifted to the feel of Catherine this morning. As he recreated the image, his cock began to harden again. He set the soap aside and gripped his lengthening penis. He stroked himself a few times to the memory of her on her knees a few minutes ago. A low groan escaped from between his clenched teeth.

He was so lost in his fantasy, that it took him a moment to realize that the object of his desire was reaching to open the shower curtain. He inhaled deeply and took in her scent, his cock throbbing at the nearness of her.

"Need help with that?" she asked as she slid the shower curtain open. She stepped inside and closed the curtain.

Vincent reached for her and pulled her hard against his body. Their bodies slammed together from chest to groin. Instead of answering her, he captured her lips in a searing kiss. She moaned as his tongue invaded her mouth. His hands slid down her body until he reached her tight backside. He broke the kiss and pressed kisses along her face and neck. He grinded himself against her and felt the shiver of pleasure that went through her body.

He trailed kisses along her shoulders and collarbone before settling on her breasts. Catherine's hands gripped his head as he suckled her nipples. He heard her breathy moans and felt his desire notch up even more. Her hands tightened in his hair as he nipped at her.

"Oh yes Vince," she moaned.

He left her breasts and moved further down her body. He made sure to make stops at her belly button and hip bones before settling on the part of her he wanted most at the moment. Feeling the need in her body, he plunged his tongue inside of her, causing a scream to escape from between her lips. He licked and nipped her, bringing her to the edge. He could do this forever, but his body was begging for release. He continued to indulge in the taste of her, but wouldn't allow her fulfillment.

"Dammit Vince," she groaned. She was so close. She just needed a nudge to fall over the cliff into ecstasy.

He trailed kisses up her body until he stood straight. More than ready, he picked her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him as he slid all the way into her. Her back hit the shower wall as he began a quick and steady pace with his hips. She moved with him, grinding her pelvis against him. He allowed her to use his body as she grinded and panted, so close to losing it.

He gripped her head and tilted her head back. He bit her neck lightly then soothed the area with his tongue. His hold on her ass tightened as their lovemaking grew more frantic as they both reached their peak. Capturing her lips in a searing kiss, she screamed as she came apart in his arms. Her legs tightened around his waist as her release rolled through her body. Vincent could no longer hold out and cried out as he finally came.

They remained wrapped in one another arms, breaths unsteady and hearts racing. There were trembles going through both their bodies as aftershocks from their intense lovemaking continued to assault them. He held her as she recovered from her orgasm, loving the feel of her soft skin.

Vincent kissed this side of her neck as his breathing started to come back to normal. His senses were slowly coming back to him. Her breasts were pushed tight against his chest and her head rested on his shoulder.

"Mmm..." Catherine moaned. "The water is cold."

He reached over and shut the water off. Finally releasing her, he let her slide down his body until she was standing.

"God Cat, that was...amazing."

She nodded her head and stepped out the shower. Grabbing her towel, she began drying her body off. "Amazing is an understatement. You took me somewhere else completely."

He grabbed his towel from the floor and wrapped it around his waist. He watched as she purposefully dried herself off. Her long hair hung in her face as she leaned over to dry her legs. Vincent felt his cock stir a bit at the sight.

They'd never make it to the movies if he couldn't control himself. Smiling to himself, he dropped his towel and reached for her. There was always tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note****: Sorry that I've been away for a few months. Life has gotten busy and I truly didn't have a lot of time to work on this story. I hope you enjoy what I've written. Thank you so much for your reviews and favorites. I cherish them.**

**Disclaimer****: Beauty and the Beast does not belong to me**

Despite his many attempts to keep her in bed, Vincent and Catherine ended up leaving her apartment around noon. After another shower, alone this time, they both quickly dressed and headed out.

"Vincent, you'll love the theatre," Catherine told him, while tugging him along behind her.

"I loved where we were at," he grumbled.

She just laughed and continued tugging him along the sidewalk. His gaze traveled down to her backside. His mind went back to how he bent her over the bed after their shared shower. It had been like the shower never happened. They'd been desperate for one another. He took her hard and fast; losing himself in the ecstasy of her body.

Watching the joy on her face as she lead him to the theatre, he couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten so lucky as to have her love. He was no prince. More a beast than anything else. Most women would have run when his animal side slipped out. But not Catherine. She accepted him.

Vincent stopped Catherine outside the theatre and tugged her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him.

"I'm so in love with you," he told her, needing to say the words.

She leaned up and gave him a quick peck on his lips. "I love you too. Now let's get inside and you'll understand why I'm dragging you here."

They stepped inside the old theater. He was amazed that the theater was still around. It still held the classic design of the 1950s era theater. Grand in design and not in size. He knew Cat loved the popcorn machine and large red velvet curtains that were pulled back to show the oversized screen.

"Two for Beauty and the Beast," he heard Catherine ask at the ticket window. She glanced back at him and flashed him a smile.

He chuckled. She was taking him to see Beauty and the Beast. It was a running joke between the two of them that he was the beast to her beauty. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist as she paid for the tickets.

He nipped her ear and nuzzled her neck. She finished paying and turned around in his arms.

"Someone is being naughty," she teased. She leaned up and brushed her lips against his. "Let's get some popcorn and then we can continue our...kisses."

They quickly made their way over tot he concession stand and ordered a large tub of popcorn as well as two bottles of water. Vincent held the popcorn as Catherine walked ahead of him, water bottles in hand. They soon found their seats in the darkened theater. He looked around, noticing they were the only two there.

"It's just us," he told her.

She smiled over at him and handed him his water. "I was hoping we'd be alone."

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "What are you planning?"

She just gave him a wicked grin and grabbed a hand full of popcorn. She settled into her seat and rested her head on Vincent's shoulder. Soon the theatre darkened and the movie began.

Thirty minutes into the film, Vincent felt Catherine rest her hand on his leg. He glanced down at her and saw that she was engrossed in the movie. He however, was distracted by the feel of her hand. She was drawing lazy little circles higher and higher up his leg. His arm, which had casually been draped around her shoulders, tensed.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You're killing me."

She tore her gaze away from the movie and looked up at him. "What am I doing?"

He could see the mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "I think you're aware of what you do to me Cat."

"Really? And what do I do?"

He placed a soft kiss just below her ear. "You make me want to do things in public that we'd be arrested for."

His mouth moved lower and he heard the little catch in her breath. He nipped her skin with his teeth and soothed the area with his tongue.

"If we were back at your apartment, I'd rid you of your shirt and bra and spend awhile worshipping your breasts."

He placed a kiss on her collarbone, aware that he was taking things beyond a simple kiss. "After I had my fill of your beautiful breasts, I'd kiss my way down your smooth stomach, pausing at your belly button."

He looked up at her and came into contact with eyes clouded with lust. The movie was completely forgotten by them. The fact that they were in a public area didn't even enter their mind. Just like that, the spark was lit.

His hand moved down her body until he came into contact with the button and zipper of her jeans. While their gaze remained locked together, Vincent lowered her zipper and unbuttoned her jeans. Catherine let out a sharp gasp when his fingers slipped inside her underwear.

Vincent eased two fingers inside of her and kissed a path back up to her ear. "Then I would get rid of your jeans and panties."

Catherine moaned loudly as he began to move his fingers in and out of her. He pressed another kiss to her throat and continued.

"Mmm...once I have those pretty panties off you, I'll kiss my way down until I reach my favorite appetizer and dessert. Just imagine, my tongue plunging inside of you and my teeth lightly nipping your clit."

"Vincent..." Catherine moaned, lost in the fantasy he was creating.

"You would clutch my hair as you came closer and closer to release. Crying out, lost in ecstasy. When I felt your near, I'd plunge my fingers inside of your and suckle your clit."

Vincent felt her body tense and then she came, desperately trying not to cry out in the empty movie theater. He felt every ripple and continued to rub her clit with his thumb to enhance her pleasure.

"Vincent, I can't take it anymore," she moaned. She let out another cry when one orgasm rolled into a second.

He watched her as ecstasy rolled through her. He wanted nothing more than to draw her over into his lap and plunge himself into her. Right now, the thought of getting caught added a thrill to the idea. He'd have her screaming his name in the theater.

He finally removed his hand from her pants. She was breathing heavily and her head was thrown back against her seat. She made no attempt to fix her pants, so he did it for her.

Catherine looked over at him, shock on her face. "Vincent...that was..." She was at a loss for words.

"Trust me Cat when I say it was my pleasure," he told her. "How about we watch the rest of the movie and then head back to bed?"

She chuckled and nodded her head. Two orgasms in a movie theater. Two orgasms with just his fingers touching her and his sexy voice in her ear. This weekend was turning out to be one of the best in her life. They were going to have to do this more often.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading this story, despite the long breaks in between chapters. Enjoy :)**

Catherine awoke Sunday morning refreshed and, for the first time in a month, with no thoughts of her 15 year old murder victim. This weekend had been the healing she needed to move beyond such a horrific crime. Vincent spent his time making each moment full of laughter and pleasure. He told her all she needed to think about was them and how much they loved one another. So that's what she did. They ate, drank and made love most of the night until exhaustion finally caught up with them and they fell into a deep sleep.

She turned around until she was facing him. He looked peaceful when he slept. None of the worries she knew plagued his mind when awake were visible on his face. She wished she could assure him that everything was fine, but she knew they weren't. People were still out there hunting him and would not rest until they returned him to a cage. He was too good of a man to be returned to a place where they would experiment on him and treat him like an animal. She may wear a badge and chase after the bad guys since it was her job. Vincent did all of this without looking for a reward or praise. He helped others because he wanted to.

His selflessness made her love him even more. She reached up and trailed her hand down the side of his face. His eyes immediately opened. There was no surprising him.

"Good morning," she said softly.

He smiled. "Good morning." He leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

She sighed, content to lay in bed with him the entire morning. It was moments like these that she lived for. After the passion of Friday night and Saturday, it was nice to leisurely kiss him. There was no rush to tear each others clothes off. She just let herself focus on the feel of his lips on her own. He brought his hand to her hair and pulled her head closer, deepening the kiss. His other hand stroked up and down her back, sending soft shivers up and down her spine. He teased her mouth open and caressed her tongue with his own. Catherine returned his kiss, following his lead.

Vincent trailed his hand down her back and cupped her bottom. The feel of his morning hardness elicited a gasp from her. The heat between them went up another notch despite their slow pace. He rolled her over until she was on her back and he was laying between her spread legs. Breaking their kiss, he trailed kiss down the side of her face to her neck. He nipped at her neck, enjoying the scent that was all her, as he marked her.

He could feel her growing restless underneath him, pressing her mound to his hardness. She let out little gasps each time he pressed a kiss to her neck. To control her movements, he pressed his hips down, firmly holding her in place.

"Vincent," her voice trembled. He began a slow rhythm with his hips, letting the heat simmer between them. Her gasps and moans sent fire through his veins. He returned to her lips, licking into her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and followed his rhythm. A low growl escaped his lips at the feel of her.

Deepening the kiss, he trailed his hand down until he came into contact with her breasts. He pinched her nipple, eliciting a moan from her. Breaking their kiss, he pressed light kisses down her check, to her neck until he reached her breasts. Looking up, he locked eyes with her before licking across her nipple. A sharp gasp escaped her lips as he suckled her nipple while bringing his hand up to pinch the other. She clenches his hair as he teases and torments her breasts. She arches her back, pressing her nipple further into his mouth. Each hot sweep of his tongue sent shots of electricity through her body. When she feels his hand leave her breasts, she lets out a frustrated groan, until she feels said hand travel down her body.

Vincent slips two fingers into her pussy, causing her to arch her hips off the bed. He knows where to touch. How much pressure to add to send her over the edge. And when he adds his tongue, he sends her to another level. Catherine's moans fill the room as he continues to tease her clit with his tongue and teeth. She grips his head to pull him closer and loses any pretense of being calm. He makes her feel like lava is flowing through her veins. Her breaths quicken with each stroke of his tongue. Just one more flick and she'll tumble into bliss.

Instead of giving her the nirvana that was so close, he stops. Her eyes pop open and a protest leaves her mouth as he steps away from her. She watches as his hands drop to his boxer shorts. Before shucking them off, he takes a moment to gaze at her. She knows how she looks. Legs sprawled open, chest heaving, hair tangled, skin flushed.

"You're so beautiful," Vincent says reverently. Moments like these, when he looks at her like she's a rare and vintage wine, make her heart beat faster. She knows by more than just his words that he loves her.

He pushes his boxer shorts down and joins her on the bed. Skimming his hand up her leg, he leans down and brushes her lips with his own. Rubbing his cheek against hers, he nipped her ear lightly. She wraps her arm around his neck, to anchor him close. She deepens the kiss and moans when a low growl escapes his lips. Those growls let her know his control is slipping. Soon he'll be taking her and making her cum.

Vincent settles himself between her outstretched legs. She wants to wrap her legs around his waist, but he holds her legs down with his hands. Spread wide and with no ability to move, she feels vulnerable and excited all at once. His cock brushes against her as he leans down to engulf her nipple in his hot mouth. Arching her back, she brings her hands to his head and pulls him closer.

"Yes," she moans. "Vince..."

He continues to nip and suckle her nipple while teasing her with the his cock against her clit. A strangled gasp escapes her lips as he increases the pressure of his slow movements. She is near. A few more strokes and she'll be diving into bliss.

Before she can tumble into bliss, he stops his movements and kisses his way up her body. Her protest at the abrupt end to an orgasm is cut off by his kiss. He licks into her mouth, dueling with her tongue. With the removal of his hands from her legs, she is able to warp her legs around his waist. He groans and deepens their kiss. Without warning, he plunges into her, causing her to instantly orgasm.

"Oh yes Vince," she moans. "Yes. Yes."

He slowly increases his rhythm. He relishes the feel of sliding in and out of her. Every tremble through her body and sweet cries of ecstasy drive him. Sweat trickles down both their bodies as he makes love to her. He wants to prolong the moment and her pleasure. He reaches above their heads and grabs ahold of the pillows to keep himself from taking her the way his body craved.

He kept his leisure pace, relishing the feel of their bodies sliding against each other. He makes her cum twice more before giving into the bliss that can only be felt in her arms. His last coherent thought before sleep claims him once again is how much he loves her.


End file.
